The Fallen
by lanri
Summary: "Awake, arise or be for ever fall'n."-John Milton. Oneshot. S4 AU. The best deceptions are made by friends.


"There's an opportunity."

Michael looked up in vague interest. "Please tell me this isn't another false alarm."

Zachariah looked hesitant. "It could be. But listen to the details."

Michael sighed. "Listening."

"Two brothers, both of them hunters of demons and monsters."

"Go on."

Zachariah, encouraged, continued. "One of them is part of the demon Azazel's little project. Kid's got demon blood in him."

Michael's patience was beginning to fade. "So what?" he groused.

"He just died."

Thoroughly annoyed, Michael made as if to leave, but Zachariah stopped him with a swift: "but he's been pulled back."

"From heaven or hell?" Michael asked softly.

"Heaven."

"A righteous man," Michael mused, "but if he's not in hell, he can't break the first barrier."

"His brother sold his soul in order to raise him."

Michael smiled. "Ah. Now we have something. So the brother will go to hell, a righteous man, and the brother will remain."

Zachariah made a sign of gleefulness. "The last barrier . . ."

"Must be broken by a corrupted man and the blood of Lilith. So, we corrupt the demon kid and get him to chase down Lilith. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Definitely not. From my sources, the kid's already halfway there. Came back and killed the guy who offed him, and is desperately searching for a way to get his brother out of his deal."

"Excellent." Michael allowed himself to bask in the possibility of success for a moment before re-focusing on the situation. "Is the other brother in hell yet?"

"He has a year."

"Mmm." Michael considered that briefly. "We should send someone to start on the other. Soften him up. What's this kid's name?"

"Sam Winchester. Older brother's Dean."

"Right." Michael made an executive decision. "Send a lower demon to start pushing Sam. When the deal's getting close to due, send Gabriel to mess with his head a bit. Do one of those alternate realities he's so fond of."

Zachariah was practically drooling. "Michael, if this works . . ."

"Our master will rise," Michael murmured. "After all this time."

"The Fallen shall be victorious."

They were spouting out old claims that had nearly been forgotten, and Michael grinned as he stretched lazily. "Let me know of any developments."

Zachariah bowed before he left. "Of course."

"Oh, and Zachariah, you're sure that none of the . . . _others_ can sense us."

"They shall not interfere."

Michael surveyed the landscape of hell dispassionately. Soon, it would be time to leave their place of damnation and rebel. Only this time, they would not fall. They would be victorious.

* * *

"Everything is falling into place." Raphael wasn't a creature to show much emotion, but even Uriel could see his anticipation. "The elder has broken in hell. The first barrier has been breached."

"What about the younger?" Uriel ventured.

"Well on his way to full corruption with the help of a demon's influence," Gabriel said with a smirk. "But I'm taking credit for some of that."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Zachariah interrupted. "He is still being resistant. All of his efforts are still with desperate but somewhat pure intentions. Those must be eliminated."

"So he needs a push," Uriel considered. "What would drive him over the edge?"

"His brother," Gabriel said instantly. "Trust me. You should've seen how completely distraught the kid was, even after seeing his brother die for the hundredth time. A couple of the other mortals I've done that trick on have given up and stopped caring. Only at Dean Winchester's complete rejection will he break."

Raphael frowned. "But Dean Winchester is in hell, on his way to becoming a demon. He has no more effect on his brother."

"We could bring him back," Uriel suggested. The others contemplated the idea briefly before Gabriel scoffed.

"How would he be brought out of hell? Demons have a certain power with deals, but even they cannot extract a human that has been taken down to hell by choice."

"Angels can," Zachariah said thoughtfully. "What of that?"

"Our former brethren will never associate with us without falling themselves," Uriel said with disgust. "There is no way to follow through with this plan."

"What of Castiel?"

The suggestion forced all of them to pause.

"It's an idea," Gabriel said hesitantly. "He is an angel that fell, but fell uncertainly and somewhat unwillingly. He should have the—" Gabriel grimaced at the word, "— _grace_ to pull Dean from hell."

"But he won't do it for us," Uriel argued. "If we wake him from his comatose state, in all likelihood he would attempt to return to heaven. He could even be redeemed."

Gabriel's eyes gleamed. Of the Fallen, only he was using a human vessel at the moment. "Oh, but what if he thinks we are the heavenly host?"

Zachariah scoffed, but Raphael looked thoughtful.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince him," Gabriel pressed. "We already use the names of the heavenly host in mockery. We once chose them out of spite, but we could actually pretend to be our counterparts. And as a bonus, it will be an easy way to approach the brothers."

"Castiel will be able to tell the difference," Zachariah smoothly cut in. "And he's unstable at best."

"He's also confused. My speciality," Gabriel countered.

"We will consult Michael on this," Raphael intoned. "For now, Zachariah, keep an eye on Sam Winchester. Unstable as he is, it will do us no good if he commits suicide."

Uriel sighed. "Must we go find vessels, if this plan goes into action?"

Gabriel smirked. "Go on, brother. Find yourself a new suit."

* * *

Castiel was eager to do heaven's bidding. Uriel explained heaven's willingness to bring him back if he redeemed himself. It was his chance. But something was wrong.

"Angels do not take vessels," he said uncomfortably. Uriel had clothed himself in a human, a large man. "I do not understand. Only demons . . ."

"Brother, you have been asleep for a long time. But in order to help, we must take vessels. It is the only way."

Castiel frowned. "I understand that I am fallen, but if you are whole, then you should be able to take human form without actually inhabiting a human body and soul. Like Gabriel visiting Mary, or . . ."

"Castiel." Uriel's voice was short with annoyance, and Castiel pulled back, unwilling to test his brother. He was the one at fault here, after all. "We do not have much time. You must take your vessel, and then rescue Dean Winchester from hell."

That, at least, was a mission Castiel could understand. Dean Winchester, while he had been broken by hell, was someone who needed another chance at redemption. Like himself.

"If you don't, the Apocalypse will be fully underway."

Something still didn't feel right. "Why would we stop the Apocalypse?" Castiel questioned, ignoring Uriel's loaded glance. "God's Apocalypse should be welcomed. It is the purging of humanity in order to bring about the New Jerusalem."

Uriel sighed. "It is not yet time."

Castiel didn't fully understand, but bowed to his brother's wishes anyway. He convinced Jimmy Novak to become his vessel, feeling only slightly uncomfortable as he took over the man's soul, his being, and then descended into hell in search of Dean Winchester.

What he found was horrifying, but Castiel steeled himself against revulsion. This man had been broken by demons. It was only natural that he should start to become that which had tortured him for so long.

So Castiel raised Dean Winchester from hell.

* * *

The full out war had begun, but Michael stayed hidden. There was no need for his interference. His fallen brethren were busy breaking the barriers, which they had titled "seals," in order to convince Castiel and the humans that it truly was the Apocalypse. The fools hadn't even checked the Bible, but it was a decent cover.

Michael himself felt no need to get involved. He was Lucifer's right hand, after all.

"Things are going well."

"Is that so?" Michael attempted to appear interested for Zachariah. If only he wouldn't appear so subservient. It irritated Michael.

Zachariah was gleeful. "The brothers are reunited. The elder was suspicious of us at first, but has been convinced through several demonstrations by Castiel."

"I heard about sending Dean back in time for a visit. I assume this was to further drive the brothers apart?"

Zachariah looked smug. "My idea. The brothers are at odds with each other, now that Dean knows about the demon blood. Given more time, we should be able to fully break Sam Winchester when he loses his brother's love and trust."

"And the other barriers to Lucifer's cage?" Michael checked.

"Breaking as we speak. Uriel has the idea to get the two brothers involved in the breaking of the next one, in the rising of Samhain."

Michael considered it, and then nodded in approval. "Involve them further. Good idea. Also, has the younger met an angel yet?"

"No."

Michael decided promptly. "Make sure that the Fallen he meets look on him as if he is trash, as the abomination he is. It will be all the easier to break Sam Winchester if he believes that heaven has turned against him."

Zachariah frowned. "I'll have to do a little convincing with Castiel. He has it in his head that he is protector of Dean Winchester. He'll want to be one of the ones involved."

Michael resisted the urge to set Zachariah on fire. "Convince Castiel Sam Winchester is a threat. That will be the only thing necessary. Castiel may not be fully one of the Fallen, but he is confused enough to be cruel."

* * *

"If the game goes too far, you'll end up exposing yourself," Zachariah told Uriel. Uriel barely managed not to roll his vessel's eyes.

"Everything is under control, Zachariah."

"Castiel's pushing, though."

"Yes," Uriel said, barely managing not to grit his vessel's teeth together.

"The demon involvement is risky. This next scenario . . ."

"I've got it under control," Uriel snapped. Zachariah raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"It's all on you. Having this fake show-down between the demons and angels, just to trick Castiel and the Winchesters further? Was this Gabriel's idea?" Zachariah checked.

"Yes," Uriel gritted out.

Zachariah's eyes gleamed. "Oh, don't tell me. He'll be playing the amnesiac angel, Anna."

Uriel forced himself to calm down. "He likes to be hands-on."

"Very nice."

"It's mostly a test for Dean, to test his attachment to Sam," Uriel found himself explaining.

Zachariah frowned. "Why do we keep him, anyway? I mean, you have told him he's a warrior for God and stuff, but if he's just a pathway to Sam . . ."

"Michael said that Dean has an important part to play," Uriel intoned. "Our master may need his help."

Zachariah sighed through his nose. Uriel resisted snorting in amusement. Of all the vessels, Zachariah had picked a hideous one, in his opinion.

* * *

The next time he saw Uriel, the Fallen was practically drooling.

"What is it?" Zachariah asked suspiciously.

Uriel looked positively smug. "They are so close to destroying each other. And we didn't even have to interfere that much. They had an encounter with a siren. It's splitting them apart as we speak. Honestly, we could leave them be and it would be fine."

"But we won't," Zachariah cautioned. "And what of Castiel?"

Uriel waved an airy hand. "We have sent the demon named Alastair to mess with some reapers and break a barrier. The Winchesters are investigating now, and Castiel has been instructed to watch over them, make sure they don't die and possibly capture Alastair at some point. Alastair does tend to get carried away."

Zachariah scowled. "Just make sure you don't. I heard you report to Raphael that Castiel has been questioning our motives and our purposes."

Uriel's vessel twitched. "Please. I have him under control."

He sighed. "Just keep track of him, huh?"

The other Fallen looked annoyed. "I'll get involved once Castiel takes Alastair."

"Very well."

* * *

"This is idiotic, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked with disdain on Uriel. "You would deign to tell me what to do, Uriel?"

Uriel looked uncomfortable, but impatient at the same time. "Re-introducing this 'Anna' character will only push Castiel farther away from us."

"Exactly," Gabriel said. "You yourself have seen his doubt growing. It's time we bring it out in him completely, and then teach him a lesson. Some good old-fashioned torture, some brain-washing . . . it'll be great."

"What should I do?" Uriel growled.

Gabriel's expression became one of a maniac. "Oh, you could be the traitor."

"What?"

"Think about it. You mess around with this little scenario going on between Alastair and Dean. Dean's torturing that poor little demon, so you set Alastair free. Shake things up. It'll only prove that Dean's weak to Sam, and worsen Dean's condition. Let Castiel discover you set Alastair free. I'll pop in at the last minute and pretend to kill you, thus giving me free access to Castiel."

Uriel scowled. "I don't like it."

"Of course you wouldn't." Gabriel barely resisted rolling his eyes. "But don't tell me you're going to chicken out now."

"You dare compare me to one of those foul creatures—" Uriel began wrathfully, but Gabriel cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

"Uriel. Save your anger for the main event." He winked.

* * *

"Good going."

Gabriel looked sulky. Zachariah resisted the urge to snort. "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, you just broke the eldest Winchester," Zachariah said scathingly. Gabriel was more powerful than he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a shot when he had the opportunity.

"I didn't know Dean was such a delicate little princess," Gabriel said bitterly, "I just wanted to make him feel worse so he would take it out on Sam."

Zachariah sneered. "And instead he gave up on his mission. Well, it's time to fix your mistake. I'm thinking one of those decent little alternate universe situations. What do you think?"

Gabriel's doleful expression brightened considerably. "Well, brother, you certainly know how to change a situation around."

"I was thinking give him a normal life. A normal life with a job, say, in a haunted building."

"With no memory of hunting until he re-discovers it for himself," Gabriel concluded. "What of the younger?"

Zachariah was momentarily disconcerted. "I suppose he could also be put in the same work place."

Gabriel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "With his powers, it is more than likely that he will re-discover hunting first."

"I think it's about time I introduce myself to the famed Dean Winchester. Make him feel special enough that he'll almost prefer siding with us to siding with his poor little demon brother."

"Sounds good." Gabriel's smile tilted into something vicious.

* * *

Raphael sighed, a rather human trait that bled through all too easily. "A prophet?"

"Yes. And I don't fancy having those two idiots actually realizing that we aren't angels." Zachariah was pacing, nervous.

"Keep an eye on him. It'll be fine," Raphael said stiffly.

"They will be informed that the prophet is under our protection. That job will go to you, Raphael. You must make sure that no true angels reach him."

"Like I could stop any of those sanctimonious prigs," Raphael scoffed.

Zachariah shrugged irritably. "At the very least, ensure that the prophet is kept safe. Appear if he is threatened, in order to keep our cover. I will approach him physically. You will remain a vague threat. If you'd like, we could pretend you are an archangel. Just put on a show, Raphael."

Raphael grinned. "I'd like that."

"I will call Castiel, and inform him. You'd better remain out of sight."

Raphael cloaked himself with the darkness as Zachariah called to Castiel.

"You summoned me?" Castiel was suitably subservient, but as Raphael watched, he sensed Castiel's unease.

"A prophet of the Lord has been found," Zachariah intoned. "If the Winchesters discover him, you are allowed to inform them of this fact."

"Is he protected?" Castiel asked.

"By the archangel Raphael," Zachariah confirmed. "Any threat to the prophet, and Raphael will fight for him."

Castiel nodded. As Raphael watched, he saw how Castiel hesitated. "What is it?" Zachariah asked sharply.

"I do not understand how the forces of heaven are failing," Castiel reluctantly murmured.

"You border on blasphemy, Castiel. Return to your battle," Zachariah dismissed him.

Castiel disappeared, and Raphael re-emerged. "He will fight against us," he commented.

"I believe so," Zachariah scowled. "We will teach him a lesson soon."

* * *

"You can control him?"

Gabriel resisted snarling. "Let me work," he hissed.

Uriel didn't roll his eyes—he wasn't wearing a vessel—but he would have if he was. "This is hardly delicate work, brother."

"Castiel is powerful, but he doesn't know it," Gabriel said, gesturing to the unconscious angel. "If I were to trip the wrong wire, so to speak, we could lose everything. I'm just glad he dropped off his vessel for this one."

"About the vessel, Novak, should we send some demons after him? Or let him be?"

Gabriel's eyes gleamed. "Now you're talking. I like it when you use your imagination, Uriel. Send a few demons after the guy, just to shake things up. When I release Castiel, it will keep him busy."

"So, what are you going to do?" Uriel glanced at Castiel, unable to look for too long. He grimaced at the pure grace.

"Some more dampers, a couple misdirections, a bit of pain . . ."

Uriel was growing bored. "I'm going to go cause some mayhem. I've got demons to stir up."

He drew several demons with him and tracked down Jimmy Novak.

"Figures," he growled at the sight of the Winchesters. "Go on. Don't kill the Winchesters, please. At least not the younger one."

Uriel watched from the sidelines as the events played out before returning to the other Fallen.

"The older Winchester has discovered the blood drinking. He plans on locking Sam up." Uriel flinched at the sight of Castiel and quickly cloaked himself. The angel didn't appear to have noticed, and Gabriel winked at Uriel.

"Oh, excellent," Zachariah smiled. "The time is right. Castiel, you must release the younger Winchester at the exact right moment."

"What kind of moment?"

Castiel's voice was a bit stiff, and Uriel glanced at Gabriel, who was now frowning at the angel.

"Sam will be going through withdrawal. At his weakest point, you shall release him."

"I do not understand why."

"Do not question. Just obey," Zachariah said sternly. Castiel nodded and took flight.

* * *

Michael emerged will all of his dark glory. "Our master has risen!" he called out, the Fallen surrounding him and hissing their cheers.

"Michael." Zachariah appeared suddenly.

"Zachariah," Michael acknowledged. "Good work in deceiving Sam with the voicemail. You had us worried."

" _I_ thought that Castiel would betray us," Uriel piped up.

Michael gave the other Fallen a scathing look. "And yet you did nothing about it," he said sharply.

"Michael, our victory is not complete," Zachariah interjected. "Our master has not risen in full power."

Michael smiled arrogantly. "In time, Zachariah. Never fear."

Zachariah was not completely appeased, but Michael ignored him. For now, he was consumed with the power that had burst forth when their master had broken free.

"Brothers, victory is nigh!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello strangers! Sorry for the long absence, being an adult, I have learned, sucks. New job, new city, new apartment . . . I actually haven't even written anything new; this is a really reaaaally old fic that I stumbled across again, and felt I might as well throw it up here. So if the style/diction feels a little stilted, well, that's why.

This idea stemmed from my displeasure with the near-constant blasphemy spouting from the show, but I never got to the place I wanted to, where this sort of demon-perspective is then frameworked by writing through season 5 . . . but to do that I'd have to rewatch season 5 and I never brought myself to get through it again.

Also, this kind of perception-twisting was largely influenced by the Screwtape Letters. Which is an amazing book by C.S. Lewis, go read it.

Blah, that's all? Guess I'm not in a good fic-writing place; I have this really detailed one on-going writing that has Jess in it (because have you seen her actress in agents of shield wow spn lost big time in killing her off so soon), but it's so long and detailed that it's taking me forever to write. No idea if it'll be completed. I really do need some short fic ideas, so if you have anything, throw it my way!

These author notes are way too long, no one will read them. Sorry.


End file.
